


Undertale Writing Requests (Now featuring Hollow Knight)

by Stempix



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bleh, Feel free to ask any characters from my head canon, Gen, Holy crap why did I add so many character tags, Mostly writing requests, The requests are open!, Undertale Requests, also, andthe general canon if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stempix/pseuds/Stempix
Summary: As the title suggest. There's not any rules to be honest, just no smut. If you are triggered by anything at all, check the warnings. They will be put in the notes before each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Just a greeting

**Heya folks!**

**Stempix here, and I wanted to tell you a bit about this here book. As you can see, this is a request box in which you will be able to request or give me a prompt so I may be able to write it. You can ask my head-cannon of the Undertale cast behind the scenes of UNDERTALE and what the protagonist, Frisk, sees. Other AU'S are allowed and there is no limit to what you can ask besides the rules iv'e already given.**

**Anyways, have a good day/night folks, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here! So you can listen to something while you read.
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/jassyamori/undertale-ost-once-upon-a-time-extended
> 
> Hope you enjoy! No warnings apply to this chapter. Maybe a bit of violence and feels, but that's about it.

  
Hey there! Stempix here, and I’m gonna tell ya a little bit about the universe this one-shot takes place in. In this version of Undertale, it’s only been about twenty or so Resets, and none of them were Genocide Routes. Either Neutral or Pacifist, basically.  
In my own head-canon(and probably others too), Chara is the consequence of a Genocide Run. Frisk would stop a bit before they fought Sans in the Final Corridor, and Chara continued it. Chara is not a naturally Genocidal child, I mean- they’re gonna be nice. Brace yourselves for a nice Chara.  
Oh, and Chara’s boy. Look, I don’t Chara bout (See what I did there? No? Okay) what gender you think Chara is- none, boy, girl, both, bread, attack helicopter- but he’s a boy in this. So SSSsssSSSssshhHHHhhHHhH-.  
Now, let’s get on with this!

Requested by Bismarckingit  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, kids like Chara were groaning in reluctancy of getting out of bed.

  
The child’s body twitched a few times, fists clenching around the golden flowers he laid upon. Upon opening his eyes, Chara immediately noticed something was wrong. The intoxicating smell of buttercups, the yellow over taking his sight- the overwhelming sense of wrongness immediately wracked his senses.

  
   Pushing himself up with his arms, his eyes widened, and he could have sworn he almost vomited right then and there.

 _No, no, no!_ Chara though frantically _This has to be wrong!_ They were in a cave, eerily dark besides the ray of light shining from a hole on the earth above them. The boy scrambled, all but eager to get as far away from the cursed flowers that caused him his end. His and Asriel’s end. Where the hell was Asriel- **WHERE WAS HIS BROTHER?**

  
_The memory hit him with the force of a train._

  
_The pain of his hacking coughs, Asriel’s grief-wracked expression, and he remembered dying. He remembered Asriel taking his soul, going through the barrier with Chara’s body. He remembered his body being laid down on bed of golden flowers while Asriel took literal bullets like the champion Chara knew to be his eternally brave crybaby of a little brother._

  
_He remembered how as soon as they reached the garden, Asriel fell to the ground with grunt. Half a horn lost and oh so many wounds on his furry body, The prince cried and gripped Chara’s hand, which was laying in front of him, dead and icy cold. After what felt like years, prince Asriel Dreemmur disintegrated into a pile of dust, ever while holding his brother’s hand._

  
With a frown and tears pricking at his red eyes, Chara stood and departed for the tunnel in front of him, Soul curling with so much disgust and unfiltered hate for humanity.  
With a frown and blurry vision, Chara opened the purple door, not caring to ask how he was alive.  
_______

In the middle of an inexplicable patch of sunlit grass sat a golden flower. With a fake smile, it regarded Chara with only the most cheerful of voices. It was extremely obnoxious.  
“Howdy! My name’s Flowey, Flowey the flower.” Flowey squinted, looking at Chara with confused curiosity. “You’re. . . Not from around here, are you?” The flower glared, mouth twisting to a frown “ You aren’t them.” Silence. “Are you?”  
Chara raised his eye brows, not understanding who this flower monster thought he was. Though, he shook his head anyways, giving the flower a sad smile.

  
“I do not know who you are searching for, but my name is Chara” The flower’s eyes widened for a moment; full of disbelief.  
“If you want, I could help find whoever you search for-“ He was cut off by Flowey’s soft, quiet voice. “Your name is. . . _Chara?_ ” That voice was so familiar, yet the human just couldn’t place it.

  
This was the type of time that Flowey cursed his newfound emotions. A few resets ago, while on the surface, Alphys had managed to gather enough of his SOUL shards for them to fuse back together, recreating his SOUL, emotions, and everything that came with it. Reset after Reset, the SOUL never faded. It never shattered. Sometimes Flowey was thankful, and others Flowey just wanted to shatter the fragile thing himself.

  
“ **NO!** Y-you. . . **YOU CAN’T BE HIM!** ” And that was when Chara realized it. This flowers voice. . . It was the exact same as- “. . . _Azzy?”_ The flower became quiet. Chara took a step forward, and the flower didn’t so much as move a “muscle”. The boy walked forward and knelt down directly in front of Flowey.  
“Asriel, is that you?” Flowey flinched back, but chara held onto the backs of his “head”. The flower choked a sob. “I’m not. . . m-my name isn’t. . . it isn’t. . .” Chara hugged the flower as the other buried himself in Chara’s chest and seemed to wail every emotion out in his SOUL out.

  
“Iv'e got you now, Flowey. You’re alright.” Chara murmured, sitting down and petting the flower’s petals.  
_____

Toriel almost tripped when she heard crying. Bolting towards the beginning of the Ruins, she was surprised by her findings. A sort of flower monster and . . . a human child. The scene seemed so familiar, Toriel had to clench her eyes shut for a moment to suppress tears.  
The child had on a purple and blue striped turtle neck sweater, beige cargo shorts and black sneakers. Unmistakable red eyes averting to Toriel for a moment, then put on of their free hands’ fingers on their mouth, sort of like they were telling Toriel to be quiet.  
It took a moment to understand, but then the ex-queen noticed the previous wails had been replaced by soft snores. Toriel couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle. The Ruins’ keeper walked over quietly to the pair, and looked at Chara, who held a sleeping Flowey in his arms. Toriel’s hands motioned a few movements, and it was recognized as Monster Sign Language. ‘Would you be okay with being held?’ Toriel asked, and Chara couldn’t help but accept the request with a nod.

  
As both were picked up, Toriel didn’t miss how they snuggled into her for warmth. She felt a tear slide down her face.

__________  
Saturday, March 30, 2019  
4:08 PM  
1062 words

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know it was possible to mutilate my own feels.
> 
> FACHEESUS, I GOT THIS REQUEST LIKE A MONTH AGOAND I FEEL REALLY BAD NOW-
> 
> Aaaanyway, sorry if this is a bit wonky. I don't know how to work this website completely yet, but I tried.  
> Anyways, HALLELUJAH! FLOWEY HAS FEELING TO EXECUTE- *Cough* I mean function. Yeah that. Oh, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes, don't be afraid to correct me on them!
> 
> Aaanyways, have a good day/night, and see you guys another time!


	3. A lil' drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. there'll be arson, but it's mostly minor. BE SAFE KIDS AND WEAR YOUR SEAT BELTS AS TO NOT BE BURNT IN THEMIDDLEOFARSON-  
> ALSO! This is really old considering I wrote it a bout a year ago. anyways.
> 
> Blerb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cup of tea a day keeps the stress at bay.

From what could be heard, there was a saying. It wasn't much a saying, but what else could it be called? 

They'd say that if you came up too the old turtle monster near the river and ask him nicely, (maybe buy something, too) he'll tell you a story. One of the stories long since thought lost from before the horrible war. Gerson was his name.

One day a young human, one studying to be a historian, came up to his door saying they needed a piece of history for an essay. One about monster history. The turtle monster complied, but under one single rule. "Try to keep it to yourself" the one-eyed veteran said. While their mood had been slightly deflated, the young human agreed. Sea tea in their hand, SOUL radiating with eagerness to learn, they listened to Gerson's tale.

"Eager, are we?"

The human nodded frantically, and Gerson chuckled at the reaction.

"Alrighty, you wan' know anythin' specific?"

The human sipped their tea in thought. They asked Gerson about a fire monster they'd seen before in history books, telling him it reminded them of a bartender they thought they'd seen before.

"Ya mean Grillby? Huh, never thought i'd hear that name again.

Ya see, around half a year into the war, monsters started gettin' desperate. They knew they were losin', So they looked to their history books fer' help. Spell books, to be specific.

Not long after, they found a spell they could use. It was a summonin' ritual for "elementals". They were cautious, at least. Around winter, they did a ritual for the first time. A monster mage and two other monsters were needed, and usin' their fire magic, they summoned a fire elemental.

Grillby didn' have a name back then, because elementals back then were used as sort of "war machines" to fight battles. They were seriously strong, almost more so than a boss monster with their tendency ta' have high HP, ATTACK, DEFENCE and powerful magic.

 

The first time he fought a real battle was 'bout three months later, an army of three hundred. 

It ended as the first victory fer monsters in a long time, and a terrible loss fer humans. Even the land sorroundin' us had been burnt. 

A few more battles, and humans started gettin' prepared fer Grillby, keepin' water buckets and livin' 'round rivers.

Once he was told to burn down a village, mostly to test his strength I guess. It was disaster, and 'nother victory fer monsters. One of the humans, a woman, had called him by the name "Hellfire".

Not long after he became a general. It was a real honor seein' as barely any of the summoned elementals got to higher ranks than "soldiers". 

He was a real good general, quick thinker and strategizer, good at leadin'. It wasn't long before the war came to an end.

Humans forced monster citizens to retreat in to mt. Ebott, which was crawlin' with tunnel systems. He had decided that he didn't want his old name anymore. It had become pointless. He decided he had enough LV to himself, he didn't need anything else to make 'im stick out. With a bit a' triple effort, came came up with a name.

'Grillby'

 

After a few years of livin' Underground, Grillby set up a bar and restaurant in the middle of a snowy town the king had chosen to call 'Snowdin'. He has a true passion fer' names."

_Unfinished_

Gerson let out a raspy chuckle. The human stayed where they were they were in complete mezmeration. 

"Who knows, maybe 'ed like you to come to his bar."

It clicked to the human. They sent a playful glare at Gerson, a dorky smile plastered on their face. 

By that time, the human had finished their tea so they decided to get ob their way. their parents would certainly worry. They gave a quick goodbye to Gerson and walked out the door after hearing the old veteran laugh and do the same, they walked out. Their SOUL radiated with satisfaction. 

It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOOOOREVEEEEEERRRRRRR -
> 
> As you probably took notice of, this is sorta half unfinished. "Sort of." So, considering that, anyone is allowed to make continuations and such of this. The only things I ask is that, if you do, please notify me and give corresponding credit. Thank you for you cooperation, and Have A Good Day!


	4. FINALLY, SOMETHING I FINISHED IN A DAY BUT ENDED UP BEING TARDY BY LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I express my inability to write anything but violence and sparring scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is ao3 so hard to format.
> 
> YOOO GUYS- How've you been faring? Good, I hope. This was a request by Cloud_on_the_cloud, which actually left their request like a month and a half ago. I hope you're satisfied with this, because I honestly haven't played UTY in a while. In an added con, I'm mostly more adept in writing things that are left unfinished, so the ending might just be weird as heck.

   Clover wandered the ruins uneasily, brown eyes surveying his area anxiously. He had been hearing strange sounds for the past few minutes, which had very much been putting him on edge. His hands laid close to his gun, which was strapped to the back of his hip. His body went rigid as such one of these sounds came from behind him, much louder than it had previously been. As he whipped around with his gun at the ready, his eyes substantially got smaller, brows furrowing in confusion for a moment. “Flowey?,” The child questioned doubtingly, lowering his gun a tad. The flower monster grinned at him, petal perking up. “Friend! How are you?” The monster dove back into the ground, popping out a bit closer to the human.

 

   “I’m alright. What about you?” The child inquired, putting away his gun. The flower giggled, which still managed to give Clover a teeny weeny tiny bitty case of the goosebumps. “I’m fine!” He answered. The conversation was hitting a metaphorical dead-end. “Hey, Clover, you wanna see something cool?” The flower asked giddily, seeming as though he would bounce out of the ground in excitement any second. With a nod of confirmation from the human, he let out a huff and began to work his magic. 

 

   All sorts of vines erupted from the ground a few feet from the two, which made Clover jump, having not expected such a sudden action. The vines were big and small, thin and thick, some covered in sizeable orange spikes. They made a layer over the purple wall, planting themselves into it by burying the ones with spikes in first and then tangling them in with the smaller ones. Small pods grew from all of them, resembling pea pods of sorts. Clover was in a state of amazement, if the small gasp from him was worth something. Flowey was very satisfied by this reaction.

 

   The pods ripped and fell to the ground in puffs of colorful magic, leaving behind varying flowers. it was like a floral rainbow, and a very impressive act of magic. Clover didn’t think to be wary of the strength of his friend’s magic. 

 

   A new thick vine grew from the wall of flowers and slithered towards the somewhat unsettled human, it’s tip growing to be more bulbous by the second. He shuffled nervously, anxious to know what would happen. Suddenly, a smaller spike protruded from the tip of it, drops of green sap dripping from it. Clover twitched, making Flowey bark out a laugh, which earned him a glare from the startled human. 

 

   Looking back at the vine, Clover noticed it no longer had a bulbous tip, but a massive yellow flower with strange, white pollen, along with a sort of locket. It was golden and shaped like a heart, with a symbol he’d seen a few times in the Underground. The “Delta Rune”, Dalv had called it. The thing was shiny, bearing a few scratches. Clover glanced at Flowey for a second, before looking back at the locket. He gingerly picked it up, holding the string by his fingers. “It used to belong to a friend of mine,” Whispered Flowey, “And since they’re gone, I thought you might like it.”

 

   Clover sat, holding the centerpiece in his palms. “Thank you,” Clover said, looking at Flowey with a smile. The monster blushed a little. “It’s no problem! I really hope you do like it, though.” 

   Working up a bit of courage, Flowey sunk into the ground and came out in between

 the human’s legs, quickly nuzzling into Clover’s stomach. For a second, the child was startled, but he placed the locket onto the ground next to him and wrapped his arms around the monster, hugging the other tightly. 

 

______

 

   Hours later, Penilla came to find them laying in the corner, snuggly cuddling together. Her face was red as she drew up a blanket and laid it on the two of them. She shuffled away, most likely to squeal a little to Sweet Corn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screeches in head-canon*
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I might actually expand this work to be for fandoms besides Undertale, like Hollow knight or Transformers or somethin.


End file.
